


Insolitement vôtre - 5 : Boba Fatt

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Boba déprime, déprime, déprime et mange, mange, mange...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 5 : Boba Fatt

**Author's Note:**

> Non, non, il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe dans mon titre, vous verrez pourquoi dans ce petit drabble de 100 mots. ;)

Au début, il était Boba Fett, fils de Jango Fett, et éminent chasseur de primes. Ses talents étaient reconnus et respectés à travers toute la galaxie.

 

Puis, il était tombé dans la gueule du Sarlacc, sur Tatooine. Par chance, il arriva à s'en sortir, et entretint sa disparition soudaine. Il se cacha sur une planète isolée, mais il s'ennuyait à mourir.

 

Alors, il mangea. Et mangea. Et mangea encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il deviennent beaucoup trop gros pour entrer dans son ancienne armure.

 

Il était devenu Boba Fatt, l'ancien chasseur de primes, en passe de devenir aussi gros que Jabba le Hutt.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 101 ^-^'
> 
> Ne me demandez pas où j'ai eu une idée aussi stupide, je n'en sais rien moi-même ^-^'


End file.
